


Amber Silk and Black Leather

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [16]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Leather Kink, M/M, Original Character(s), Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji and Byakuya begin their adventures in the human world.  It's a bit early to hit the dance club scene, so Renji offers another diversion....  (part 2 of Renji's birthday gift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Silk and Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this explicit, but don't get too excited. Naked bits are only discussed in great detail, they probably won't be on-screen until part 3 (sorry!)

Renji pushed up the storage unit’s garage-style door and turned on the light. The walls were lined with racks of clothes like a department store. In the middle of the cold gray concrete floor lay two bodies, side-by-side—his and Byakuya’s. They were both completely naked. 

_Whoa. Happy birthday to me,_ Renji thought.

His eyes were drawn to the amazingly creamy expanse of Byakuya’s skin. It looked like something Renji wanted to lap up. His gaze lingered on taut muscles, thin waist, and the inky shock of hair between the captain’s legs and that fine, gorgeous cock. Beside that elegant form, his body looked lumbering, rough, and huge. 

Byakuya stepped through with a tisk. “I’m sure Yourichi and that horrible Urahara took great delight in arranging us thusly.”

Renji was pretty sure they’d just put the gigai on the floor without much thought at all. It wasn’t like they’d taken the time to set them into some sexual position, which, frankly, Renji might have done if it was up to him. Human-sized dolls? Oh, the temptations. Honestly, Renji wasn’t sure why Urahara wasn’t doing a brisk business in the life-size, built-to-order trade. He shrugged to himself as he followed the captain inside and pulled down the door, for all he knew, Urahara was.

Renji pulled himself into the gigai. Anyway, the nakedness was his fault. He’d told the Lady Yourichi that he wanted Byakuya to have the opportunity to pick out his own clothes. It was part of the birthday gift Renji was giving himself. He was curious to see how Byakuya wanted to look in the human world given an array of options. Renji thought, maybe, this way, he could learn something about Byakuya--something personal, truly intimate.

It was a weird thing, wanting this kind of information. Renji had had plenty of previous relationships where the in-depth conversation consisted of, “Oh, you like it that way? You know what I’m into…?” and feeling plenty satisfied with that being the extent of ‘intimacy.’ But there was something about Byakuya that made Renji want to know everything--all the stupid, little life details.

Like, what was his favorite color? Would he prefer jeans or slacks? And how adorable would it be if he picked a sweater vest or a bowtie?

Renji was already pulling down a broken-in pair of jeans for himself, wondering if he should bother with underwear. Probably. Even the softest denim chaffed in places and there were zippers to consider. 

Underwear… underwear… Renji found the pile in his size, and then had to decide boxers or briefs. Of course, either Urahara or Lady Yourichi had given them any number rude and humorous options. Renji was sorely tempted by the white silk boxers with giant red hearts. “Hey, Taicho,” he said holding them up. “What do you think?”

Byakuya was looking through the racks, inspecting the cut of everything. “For me or for you?”

“Well, we both won’t fit,” Renji said, stretching the elastic waist band as though demonstrate its limitations. “You want to rock-paper-scissors for it?”

“You may have the pleasure,” Byakuya said distractedly. He was frowning at the clothes on his side of the storage unit, as if unable to find what he was looking for. Finally, he stopped his search to watch Renji step into the boxers. “How formal is this ball?”

“What?” Renji was beginning to wonder about the wisdom of boxers and tight jeans, as he had to stick his hands in his pants to smooth down silk that had scrunched up around his hips and wedged into the crack of his butt. “What ball?”

“You said there would be dancing.”

“Oh,” Renji smiled. “I meant at a club.”

Byakuya continued to frown. Renji could tell the captain had no idea what he was talking about. The captain was clearly not the sort to have ever skived off after an assignment to check out the local bar scene. Meanwhile, a post-mission drinking binge was Eleventh Division standard operating procedure. A policy, in fact, that had caused the Eleventh to be banned from human world duty for all time. That, and the fact that anytime their crew showed up there was always a huge amount of collateral damage and the massive, unrestrained spiritual pressure of even the lowest-ranking Eleventh Division thug tended to attract more Hollows than whatever the big problem was in the first place. 

“It’s informal,” Renji offered when Byakuya continued to stand there, naked, looking vaguely baffled and irritated. “You can wear whatever you feel comfortable in.”

“Except I have no sense of what that might be,” Byakuya admitted with an exasperated sigh. “Regardless, what’s more important to me is that I be dressed appropriately for the occasion.”

Right, of course. He should have known. Renji finished zipping up the fly of his jeans and came over to stand beside Byakuya. He started sifting through the possibilities, the hangers making an odd, echoing scraping sound in the storage space. Well, so he might never know what the captain would have picked for himself, at least Renji could have some fun playing dress-up. “Okay, the thing is, the place we’re going doesn’t have a dress code per se. I’m planning on showing off a few tattoos, but there will be just as many guys there who’ve come from work, you know, with neckties and blazers and stuff like that.” Renji found a pale amber silk button-down shirt that reminded him of Byakuya’s kimono with the hummingbirds. “Here, what do you think of this?”

Byakuya took it without comment and, after a brief struggle with the hanger, shouldered into it. It was clear that buttons were new to the captain too. Renji smiled and took over dressing Byakuya. 

“As sexy as you are in just this,” Renji said, as he finished up the last of the buttons and smoothed out Byakuya’s shoulders. “You’re going to need underwear. Remind me to tell you later about what Ikkaku learned about zippers and pubic hair. Dude was almost bald in two places, if you know what I’m saying.”

Byakuya made a disgusted huff. 

Renji rummaged around until he found a nice, simple pair of black cotton briefs. He handed them to Byakuya, and went back to hunting through the racks. “You’re going to have to help me out now,” Renji said. “What we’re trying to do is color coordinate with the shirt and I kind of suck at that whole what-goes-with-what thing.”

“A dark brown would be nice,” Byakuya said, finally getting into the dressing game. “Black would be acceptable.”

“Just be sure to pick a fabric that feels right because I wouldn’t put it past Urahara to have polyester in here, and that shit’s plastic and nasty. Plus nobody wears it any more as far as I can tell, thank fate. Don’t pick that funky corduroy stuff either… unless you want to go with ‘ironic hipster’?”

“I don’t even understand what you just asked me,” Byakuya said, pulling out an Armani suit of a perfectly complimentary deep chocolate, so brown edged toward black. “Would this work?”

“You’ll look awesome in that,” Renji agreed. “Now you just have to decide if you want to go all the way and wear a tie, or go for that just-stepped-off-the-yacht look.”

Byakuya glanced up from stepping into the pants. “Again, I wish you’d ask me questions I have some hope of answering.”

“Sorry,” Renji said fondly. “I’m just trying to figure out if you need to accessorize.”

As Renji watched Byakuya get into the coat, he admired the fact that it seemed as though the suit had been tailored to a perfect fit. Maybe Lady Yoruichi had had it done. Renji could easily see her realizing that Byakuya would naturally drift towards the most expensive brand. Byakuya opened his arms as if putting himself on display, “Do you think I do?”

“Uh, maybe some cufflinks and a nice watch,” Renji said, trying to keep his mouth from hanging open like a drooling puppy, “But, yeah, otherwise, I think you’re looking good… very, very good.”

#

Less than ten minutes later, they were on the street, heading into the business district. The lights of the city bathed the night in artificial brightness. Byakuya glanced at Renji as they moved through the crowd and asked hesitantly, “Do we… go together?”

The traffic was so loud that Renji had to lean in to make sure he’d heard the question. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Because he knew Byakuya liked it that way, he wore his hair down and had resisted the temptation of a bandana or a hat. “Go? What do you mean?”

“You’ve chosen a very different look, Renji. Perhaps you should have matched me better. Will people understand that we’re together?”

Renji’s eyebrows raised in astonishment. Byakuya wanted them to look like a couple? This day was turning out so much better than Renji could ever have imagined in a million years. But, he smiled and tried to explain, “If I wore fancy silk with my tattoos, I’d look like a yakuza boss.”

“Don’t you already?”

“No,” Renji said, looking down at the white cotton muscle shirt he’d picked and the open button down he’d thrown over the top, “if anything, with us together, you look like the boss and I look like your soldier. Pretty apropos don’t you think, Taicho?”

“Yes,” Byakuya said. “It would also explain why people are giving us wary looks. However, I don’t wish to spend the entire evening at the club defending my interests, you understand?”

It took Renji a second to parse out what Byakuya meant. He blushed a little at the thought of Byakuya being the one feeling possessive and worrying about to keeping people from coming on to Renji. “Oh. Well, I think I have a fun solution to that particular problem. We don’t want to hit the clubs too early and the Lady Yourichi gave me the name of just the place to waste a little time.”

#

Byakuya surprised Renji by being completely unfazed by the sex shop. In fact, he made a direct line to the leather section and was currently in deep serious discussion about the merits of various collars and leashes with a tiny punked-out girl with bleached blond spikes for hair. He’d told Renji to wander, since this was meant to be a gift. Thus, Renji found himself staring in half-horror/half-arousal at a selection of something called a ‘cock ring.’

“For yourself or a friend?” A chipper voice at his elbow almost made Renji fling the box he’d been inspecting across the room in surprise.

The person who asked was a young man dressed more like a typical store clerk than his punk companion. He had on black slacks, white shirt, and a tie. He was no taller than Yumichika, though quite a bit thinner. He could have passed as a salary man, but his hair was cut in an unusual asymmetrical style and strips were died in a funky, but attractive black-and-white pattern. He had a silver ring in his nose and several in his ears. His name tag read: Kazyuki.

“Uh, it’d be for me,” Renji said, glancing at Byakuya over the top of the shelves. No way he’d be able to talk the captain into something like this, “Yeah, definitely me.”

Kazyuki looked Renji up and down, as if trying to decide something. “Do you know your size?”

“Size of what?”

Kazyuki smirked, “For what the ring goes on.”

“Oh. Uh, no,” Renji shook his head vehemently. “Between you and me, all this stuff is kind of new. I have no idea if I’d even like this.”

“Oh, trust me, you will. No matter what else you’re into, that’s fun,” Kazyuki smiled devilishly. But, then he tapped his finger on his lip and said, “But, a good fit is extremely important. Too tight and it’s a world of pain in a very not-fun way and possibly a really embarrassing trip to the ER. Too loose and it’s not doing its thing, you know?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a length of string from a bundle and a thick black pen labeled ‘Sharpie.’ He took the box from Renji’s hand, and replaced it with the string and pen. “What you need to do is take these, and go into that changing room right over there.” He pointed to an alcove with a curtain in front of it. “Then you’re going to slip the string behind your balls and tug it up around your penis at the base, you know where it meets your body.” The kid mimed in a way that made the instructions very awkwardly clear. “And then pull the string until it feels… snug, I’d say. You want to be able to slip the cock ring on and off when you’re soft, but you want it to be pretty, you know, firm. The whole point is a bit of restriction. So then, when you’ve got things feeling comfortable, mark the string on both sides with the pen and bring it back out. I’ll figure out the math for you.”

Renji was beet red. “Uh…”

“Oh, go on,” Kazyuki said with a very friendly salesman-like encouraging tone. “It’s good information to have even if you don’t buy anything. Anyway, if you do decide to go for it, you’re probably going to want to have the boyfriend decide how intense he wants your experience.” Kazyuki glanced over his shoulder down the aisle at Byakuya and gave Renji a ‘nice!’ eyebrow waggle and a gesture of supreme approval. “Because there are flexible and inflexible options, and, you know, if you’re all tied up, he might need to know how to release you.”

Renji groaned at the corresponding images that flooded his mind at that thought. 

Kazyuki smiled and said, “Maybe you ought to hurry, huh?”

#

A few minutes later when Renji stepped back into the main shop, he was mortified to discover that both clerks were now talking to Byakuya in the aisle with the cock rings. He’d barely managed to get the measurements in time and now his jeans seriously tight in certain places. Everyone turned to look at Renji and Kazyuki beckoned him over with a broad grin. 

“Let me take a look,” Kazyuki said, pulling out a measuring tape from another pocket. 

Renji handed the string over with a grimace of embarrassment. 

As Kazyuki seemed to be doing some calculations, Byakuya leaned into Renji and said, “This place is amazing. There are so many things here that would be perfect for us. Akane, here,” Byakuya nodded at the store clerk with the blonde spikes. She was holding a length of chain and thick leather collar with a lot of buckles and spikes, some of which appeared to be on the inside. “Says there’s a seminar at the store next weekend. You will arrange our return.”

“Yes, sir,” Renji said automatically, making both Akane and Kazyuki look up from their work and give him a little smile. He could feel heat color his cheeks again. At this rate, he was going to spend the rest of the evening in a permanent state of mortification/arousal.

At least the Kuchikis had their own private senkaimon or Renji would be hard pressed to come up with the requisition code for ‘BDSM class,’ though probably those creeps over at the Twelfth has some catch-all ‘research’ classification.

Akane had been watching her colleague work out the math and, as Kazyuki finished she let out a little squeak of astonishment. She’d been mostly focused on Byakuya, but suddenly her eyes were riveted to Renji—more specifically, his crotch. Her mouth hung open and then she looked between him and Byakuya for a second, before turning to Kazyuki and saying, “We don’t have a lot that big, do we?”

“Some,” Kazyuki said, and, unlike Akane, he suddenly seemed unable to look at Renji at all, and spots of color appeared on his cheeks. Kazyuki directed them to the part of the display that had equipment in the right size. “Pretty much these are your choices,” he said, with a hand wave to indicate a small section of the shelving. He cleared his throat and seemed to take some effort to put on his salesman demeanor again with a cheery smile, “But, of course, if you’re willing to wait, we can have can have anything special ordered or custom made.”

“Special order?” Renji asked, “So there’s a catalog or something we could take with us?”

“Yeah,” Kazyuki said, handing over the bit of notepad on which he’d circled a set of numbers to Renji, who glanced at it and then stuffed it in his pocket. “Of course we’ll send several with you, no matter what. After all, you’ll never know what all might strike your fancy.”

Renji gave Byakuya a glance to see what he thought of that, but Byakuya was intently looking through the selection of cock rings. 

“You don’t want this for your birthday, Renji?” Byakuya asked. He’d, of course, picked up the box that contained the steel cock ring that made Renji’s balls ache just looking at it. “I would like to get you something that’s just for you.”

Renji leaned in close to Byakuya’s ear and kept his voice low, “The only thing I _need_ , Taicho, is you.”

Instead of relaxing Byakuya, as he’d hoped his words would, Renji sensed the tenseness in Byakuya’s reistsu rise. So Renji gave a meaningful ‘shoo!’ glance at the sales clerks. They quickly got the message and found things elsewhere to occupy themselves with.

Byakuya’s voice was quiet and his eyes were focused on the box in his hand. “It’s important to me that there’s something here you want. There’s so much for me,” he said sounding almost grateful or amazed. He set the box back on the shelf to turn to address Renji directly, though he didn’t look at him, “And I know sometimes you are… reluctant.”

“Only when you don’t ask,” Renji said, taking the box back off the shelf to offer it to Byakuya, “Or when you’re really trying to hurt me.”

Byakuya didn’t move to take the box or even raise his eyes to meet Renji’s.

So Renji continued, “I offered last night, didn’t I? And you gave a little too… no, you gave _a lot._ ” In fact, Byakuya had been astoundingly giving lately. Renji could hardly get over it. He still had a heart-note in his pocket, after all. “That’s how it should be. I’ll never say no when it could be like that.”

Byakuya accepted the box finally, and with a slight smile, asked, “Never? Then let me show you something else I’m interested in….”

#

As they walk out of the store some time later, Renji wondered if Byakuya was fully aware that Urahara would eventually receive an itemized statement for the credit cards he’d provided them. Given the amount they’d spent, it was probably better that Byakuya didn’t know. Renji was just grateful he hadn’t left the place with his balls under lock and key.

After a quick stop back to the storage unit to stash everything, they headed out to the club. The trip to the sex shop seemed to have relaxed Byakuya tremendously. In fact, if Renji didn’t know better he’d say the captain was positively buoyant. So, as they walked along the streets, he captured Byakuya’s hand briefly and gave it a squeeze, “You feeling happy?”

“I am,” Byakuya said, sounding suddenly sort of astonished to discover that fact. He seemed to consider this unusual emotional state for a moment seriously, before saying, “I… had long been given the impression that my tastes in this regard were far more unique and… inappropriate than appears to be true.”

So the captain had thought he was the only one who liked a little rough play, eh? No wonder it never occurred to him to just ask for what he wanted. 

Renji wouldn’t have thought this particular dominance bent would be so uncommon in noble families, but then maybe that was the problem. What was the word Byakuya hesitated over? _Inappropriate?_ Yeah, Renji supposed that when you actually owned people as servants, it was probably considered poor taste to want to abuse them for pleasure. Renji tried to imagine how mortifying it could have been for a young Byakuya to be discovered engaged in that sort of play, even with someone totally into it—especially if that someone was from the wrong class. Honestly, given that Byakuya clearly had never entirely figured out the value of consent, Renji could just as easily imagine any number of very awkward, potentially scandalous scenarios that could have left Byakuya seriously fucked up about his secret desires…his deeply buried passions.

All of which had probably been painted over with shame as improper, inappropriate… _dishonorable_.

Kind of explained some stuff, honestly.

Kind of explained a lot.

“Man, that sucks,” Renji said sympathetically. “We’ll have to come back for that seminar for sure, huh? There’ll be a bunch of other people all into the same stuff for us to talk to, and… uh, you know, swap tips.”

“I could never talk to someone about this.”

“You just spent an hour doing just that, Taicho, and it made you really happy,” Renji pointed out. “Besides, if I understand how these things work, you don’t have to talk to anyone. You can just listen to the expert, the sensei. Other people in the audience will probably ask questions, but you don’t have to. Anyway, I’ll be right there. You can always whisper what you want to say to me or write it down or something and I can ask.”

They’d come to the club. Renji led them down a flight of stairs, and stopped to open the door for Byakuya. Byakuya paused at the entrance. Despite the sudden swell of a bass guitar beat, Renji heard him say, “You’re remarkably fearless.”

 _No,_ Renji thought, as he planted a quick kiss on Byakuya lips, _I just love you that much._

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes can't help but being metafictional. Our chipper sales clerk Kazyuki is a cosplayer, can you tell what for? He's a shinigami, but not in Bleach!


End file.
